Ilona
Ilona is a character original to the Convergence Series. Though she first made a brief appearance in Chillin' in Columbia, ''she made her official debut in ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Princess Ilona of Arendelle is the biological daughter of Queen Elsa and Solaire of Astora. She lived a relatively peaceful life until she turned 10 and began to lose control of strange powers she possessed. These powers came to be due to both of her parents being Progenitors, resulting in a great amount of Despair Energy being passed onto her. Pre-Convergence Ilona lived an ordinary life with her parents in Arendelle until she turned 10 and her teleportation powers began to whisk her away to different universes. There were a few rare instances where she teleported to different places before she was 10, but it happened less frequently. Plot Involvement Chillin' in Columbia She makes a brief appearance within Columbia, bumping into a hooded girl known as Xion, being chased by another girl named Eve, the latter of whom she ends up entangled with in a Murder Game shortly afterward. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon A very confused, naive young Ilona found herself in over her head during the events of her first Murder Game. Although she wasn't entirely sure what was going on most of the time, she was still able to be very positive and help the others as much as she could. She also made some very important friends during this time such as Minato Arisato, Ryan Duchannes, Sans, Papyrus, and Deoxys. Child of the Multiverse Chapter 1 Immediately following the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, Ilona finds herself teleported to the Alola Region of the pokémon universe. There, she is kidnapped by a Hypno along with some other children. Eventually, Ilona found herself guided to freedom by a mysterious voice inside of her head. The voice also tried to tell her how she could free the other children, but because she didn't listen to it's instructions, she failed to do so. She then sought help from from a nearby town, but was refused any assistance by them. Chapter 2 Lost and alone in the woods, Ilona meets a pair of Team Skull grunts. She begs for them to help her, but instead they harass the girl and attempt to steal all of her belongings. Before they can do anything to her, however, they are attacked in the dark of night by a mysterious creature. While they are being attacked, Ilona runs for it, taking shelter in an abandoned store building nearby. With barely any time to catch her breath, Ilona then hears a small sound behind herself. When the Corpses Cry Older and more mature by this point in her life, Ilona understood the dangers of the second Murder Game she found herself to be a part of. She did her part to help the others and was one of the Detectives who helped assist the others in locating the traitors. Everything I Never Had Taking place sometime after When The Corpses Cry, Ilona returns home one night to look upon the castle of Arendelle from afar. Longing to see it again, she sneaks inside and wanders around longing for the childhood she never really had. She then passes by her old room, noticing Elsa inside with a new baby--a boy. Rather hurt they would give away her room to a new child, Ilona flees from the castle without saying a word to her parents. Civil War Seeking assistance in learning how to control her strange, malevolent powers, Ilona goes to the Coalition. There, she meets some friends such as Shiki Tohno, Ruby Rose, Mason Moretti, and Sakuya Izayoi. In a startling turn of events for Ilona, she eventually ends up seeing the dead body of Jill Valentine, upsetting her so greatly that it sets off her powers, creating an explosion that would injure and kill a few people. Horrified, she nearly gives up hope on herself, only to be cheered up by Shiki especially and a few others. Ilona, however, still ended up feeling rather glum due to a few seeds of doubt she would unintentionally receive from Shiki, seeds that would remain with her up until she ended up captured by the Umbrella Corporation. Captive by Umbrella for most of Civil War, Ilona would eventually find herself rescued by Mom Lalonde before joining back up with the others. She would make it in time to hear the others discuss her fate, deciding what they should do about her malevolent powers. Although she is very upset by this discussion, she is greatly inspired by Shiki's words and support. Among all of the individuals there, he is the one that understands her best, and she feels a strong connection with him. Nearing the end of the conflict, Ilona participates in one of the battles against Mother's creations, eventually falling unconscious with a wound that should have been fatal. Her powers from Despair energy then begin to activate, intending to heal her wounds, but ended up interrupted by Mason when he also attempted to heal Ilona. Because Ilona's pent up despair energy had no purpose, it began to release in a flurry of powerful explosions until she would be calmed down by some of her friends. Letters From A Time Traveler Over the course of the story, Ilona writes many journal entries that she unofficially calls "letters" addressed to many people, including her parents, her little brother, her master, and those she had met during Civil War, such as Mason Moretti, Ruby Rose, and Shiki Tohno, all the while explaining how her situation is with ODMA, coping with her powers, the arrival of Sophie, and strange recurring dreams. Time Squad This information will be elaborated upon further progress within the event. Epilogue(s) Right Hand of the Crimson Moon After saying farewell to all of her new friends, Ilona's teleportation powers activated and sent her away to a new location where she would run into the Hypno that would capture her during Child of the Multiverse. Civil War After the events of Civil War, Ilona agrees to go with Lalonde and Ritsuko to a place where she can train to learn how to use her powers. She then bids farewell to some of her friends, wishing in the back of her mind that at least one of them might come with her to help quell her loneliness. She questions Shiki and Sakuya in particular to see what they might be up to, but when they both eagerly speak of their plans to return home, Ilona decides not to trouble them with her invitation. Character Relationships *''Queen Elsa'' & Solaire of Astora ''- Ilona's parents, the rulers of Arendelle. Although she was close to them as a child, as she grew up Ilona began to feel disconnected from them due to their time apart and how different she is from them. She still thinks fondly of them, but feels uncomfortable with the thought of returning home and feels they may be disappointed in her. *''Minato Arisato - The protagonist of Persona 3 who debuted in The Reapers' Game, ''he is a friend Ilona makes during ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Over the course of the game, Ilona developed a crush on the teen, admiring him for both his kindness and his excellent swordsman skills. Although she only met him once, she would think fondly of him for many years to come. *''Ryan Duchannes'' - A character from Caster Chronicles who made her debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. A friend Ilona makes during the event, Ilona quickly forms a friendship with Ryan since they are around the same age at the time of the event. Ryan seems to enjoy Ilona's company, especially due to the fact she is positive and makes her laugh. *''Sans & Papyrus'' - Two characters from Undertale who also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Ilona met the brothers during the event, enjoying their friendship because of their kindness to her. At the end of the event, Papyrus even gives Ilona a special sword they had found during the game as a gift. *''Ruby Rose'' - The protagonist of RWBY who debuted in Monokuma Rising. A friend Ilona met during Civil War, she greatly admired Ruby, and was even inspired by the girl's outfit, deciding after Civil War that she would dress herself in a red coat just like her friend. *''Sakuya Izayoi - A prominent character from 'Touhou Project' who debuted in ''The Ultimate Game. One of Ilona's friends from Civil War. During their interactions, Sakuya would often confuse Ilona with illogical statements, easily tricking her due to Ilona's gullible nature. She enjoyed spending time with Sakuya regardless, wishing they would've had more time together. *''Mason Moretti'' - An original character who debuted in Civil War. Ilona first saw him as a kind young man she met during the Coalition Civil War, but later grew to respect him as a friend, especially when he would stick up for her during some of the arguments. *''Zidane Tribal'' - The protagonist of Final Fantasy IX who also debuted in Civil War. Another one of Ilona's friends during Civil War, she sees him as a nice, helpful young man and is dense most of the time to the fact he has a crush on her. *''Bibi Ornitier'' '- A supporting character from ''Final Fantasy IX who also debuts in Civil War. One of Ilona's friends from the Coalition Civil War. She finds Bibi to be a sweet and adorable child, and even gives him a flower toward the beginning of the event. *''Shiki Tohno'' - The protagonist of '''Tsukihime who debuted in The Ties That Bind. Possibly one of the most influential people Ilona has met, she meets Shiki Tohno during Civil War, quickly becoming good friends with him. They develop a deep connection due to their intertwined history, the fact he is a Progenitor, and because he greatly understands her struggles. She admits to Shiki that she admires him, and sees him as one of the heroes in the stories her mother told her growing up. By the end of Civil War she has a small crush on him, but respects his decision to return home and see his family again. Trivia * An alternate version of Ilona appeared in Welcome to Silent Hill. This version of Ilona was a baby born to Elsa during the event, but died at the very end. * Ilona is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Survivors Category:Agents Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:Time Squad Category:Civil War Category:NPCs Category:Chillin' in Columbia